


What Happens at the Party

by fairxv



Series: Lust for Life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Making Out, Minor Character(s), Mutual Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Night Stands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partying, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, final fantasy vii characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairxv/pseuds/fairxv
Summary: Meeting Gladio at a coffee shop was one thing, going to one of his house parties was another...Reader x Gladio smut- Party Series 1/? -





	What Happens at the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) This is my first smut in like forever. This was also posted on my tumblr : fairxv, so don't forget to follow me there. I post stuff there first. Thank you for reading and enjoy! ;)

In meeting Gladiolus Amicitia, your entire world was opened up to his. What was once a boring, average life, turned to that of rambunctious partying, all at the company of the legend himself. He’d earned a legacy at Insomnia University for holding some of the wildest parties. He went down in history as one unspoken rule seemed to come from the hundred or so he threw.

What happens at the party, stays at the party.

It might have come from the high reputation his parent’s held on the City Board, that was your only guess. Gladio demanded respect, and when he let everything under the book happen beneath his roof, everyone followed the sacred rule without question. No photos ever appeared online, and what did was quickly taken down before anyone could see it. His handle on his reputation, both in person and online, was well respected. While you would have been caught a dozen infractions ago, Gladio seemed to skim just beneath the radar, a myth around Campus.

How you ended up meeting him was something out a terrible romance novel.  You’d stayed up late that night, trying to pack as much last minute studying in as possible and the morning of the exam, you bounced down to the coffee shop for a pick me up. He sat in the back booth, unnoticeable to those who knew him. He was known as a partier, a wild animal with booze and crazier than anyone else, even Reno Sinclair. Gladio flipped pages of his book leisurely, eyes trained on the pages and completely zoned out to the world around him.

He didn’t look like someone who’d spent the entire night partying. In fact, while you were almost entirely sure he must be hungover, he showed no signs of discomfort or illness that often came with it.

He only looked up when the barista called out to you in an attempt to pull you from your thoughts.

The warmth of his eyes was friendly and inviting in the early morning atmosphere. You could hardly believe you were staring at the same person who managed a new record on the keg stands the other night. He’d just so narrowly beat Zack Fair, who had held the title of the second place to Gladio since the start of high school. Maybe it was because he was such a big guy and booze went through him slower, but damn, you wondered some nights how the hell he could wake up the next day and pretend everything was okay.

All because of his rule. What happens at the party, stays at the party.

He waved to you briefly, watching as you made your way over to him.

You’d seen each other over Campus a few times, sat relatively close to each other in lecture halls, spoke to the same hyper active blond, but had never spoken to each other before. You’d met his sister briefly without knowing it. It was over Holiday and you were packing up the last bit of your things for a weekend long stay at your parents. She bounced carelessly through the hallways, oblivious to her surroundings and only becoming aware when you shut the door to your dorm.

“Excuse me!” She called out, waving to you.

“Yeah?”

You’d never seen her before, and though she lacked his height, it was no mistaking who she could be related to. She held the same elusive toned eyes that Gladio had.

“I’m looking for my brother, Gladio? He said he was staying in this dorm but I’m lost,” She smiled.

You’d given her the best direction you could, based on your coming and goings from Prompto Argentum’s dorm. She thanked you and bounced away down the hallways once more. You turned away without a second thought.

“Hey.”

His gruff, deep voice called out to you as you slid into the booth across from him. He wore gray sweats, messy hair falling over his shoulders. He looked older than most of the other people on Campus, but that just made people respect him more. At first glance, you’d believe that Iris was the one in college and Gladio was the one visiting.

“Hi,” you said softly, “what are you reading?”

You went on about the book, bonding of your love of the same authors, trading quips and exchanging opinions. He hated the same things you did and made no attempt at hiding his opinion over a book. He went on his own thoughts and perception. You would have never guessed him to think so deeply about literature, but as you went on, all your assumptions on him went out the window.

What stayed, however, was the fact that you knew. He loved literature and booze, preferably the two at once. He was great at keg stands and depth character analysis’. He denounced classics and never really did develop a taste for straight Vodka as some his friends had. He was everything you expected and not all at once. He played the perfect son to his father, earning himself a 4.0 GPA and maintaining the legendary status of the Amictia men at Insomnia University. They were all parties even Gladio’s father, Clarus, had been a legacy himself.

Maybe it wasn’t just Gladio’s rule, but the families rule in total.

You went about your day after that, and the next party Gladio had, you received a sly invitation in disguise. He kept his affairs quiet knowing damn well that if he let the entire campus come his rule would be broken. A hundred people had gathered, his closest friend group, whom you recognized right off the bat. Prompto was already bouncing off the walls with the excitement of being at a college party. Noctis was lounged on the couch, looking bored and tired all at once. Ignis, who led a study group on Tuesday’s, looked more in tune that Noct did.

Prompto recognized you almost immediately.

“Hey, (Name)!”

He was grinning like a mad-man, holding a cup with a dark colored liquid that was already half-empty. The flush of his cheeks made his freckles more prominent, glazed eyes shining as the moonlight appeared from the veil of the clouds.

“Hey, Prom,” You smiled, thankful for his presence, “where’s Gladio?”

“I don’t know,” he muttered, “hey specs, where’d the big guy go?”

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, shrugging his shoulders as he returned to his conversation with Noct. Prompto bounced away after that, disappearing around the corner into the Kitchen while you wandered aimlessly. The Midgar crew was present amongst the others. Zack Fair, whom you assumed had known Gladio due to their family’s connections, was grinning and already attracting a fair number of ladies.

Cloud could only be bothered to associate with the people he knew, pushing away the advances of several girls. Aerith was a social butterfly, greeting everyone who came up to her and politely pushing away the unwanted attention. Reno had taken to the outside poolside, and you could hear his excited chants from in the house.

Where was Rude to reel him in?

“You showed up.”

Gladio’s deep voice had a way of startling you every time.

“Hey,” You smiled up at him.

He lounged casually against the wall and resembled nothing of the book worm you encountered a month ago. He was shirtless, displaying his toned physique and an impressive tattoo that spanned his back and wrapped around his burly arms. He was every bit the legend the campus had made him out to be in those moments.

You’d even begun considering them separate people altogether. There was Gladio, the bookworm who liked quiet nights in just as much as he favored the clubs. Then, there was Gladdy, who broke keg stand records and was the proud, reigning champion of Beer Pong.

This wasn’t your Gladio, that fact was set in stone the moment you entered his home.

“Fancy a round of beer pong?” He questioned, holding up a small, white ball in his massive palm, “I’ll take it easy on you.”

His promise was light-hearted, as even when he ‘took it easy’ he was still better than anyone in the house. Still managing only a light buzz while most of his guests had passed the point of no return. You stood by his side, not watching but observing, as he easily won his round against Reno and Rude. You were passing the edge of tipsy, far looser than when you’d started.

Ignis had even joined in a round against Noctis and Prompto. Surprisingly, Noct managed to rival Gladio and give him quite the run for his money. In the end, Ignis and Gladio had come out on top but barely. Noctis returned home with Ignis and Prompto in tow, and you were left.

Gladio had taken someplace into the kitchen, leaning coolly against the counter as you wandered in. His chest glistened with a light layer of sweat as he downed the contents of his cup before popping open a bottle of beer from the cooler. He eyed you cautiously, a mischievous twinkle of light in his eyes as he beckoned you closer.

Was this same boy you’d met earlier? You could hardly believe so, stepping into his space, less than a foot away. He hadn’t shaved lately, sporting facial hair that made him look even older.

It’s only when he offers in a breathless whisper to go down on you while you’re in the middle of a conversation with Cloud that you realize just how different he is. Cloud looked on, unaware of Gladio’s depraved desires and attention that was solely focused on you. Had that been his plan the whole time? To lure you into his bed with his vast knowledge on old Lucian poets?

Even as the party began to die down, you fought against your own desire to stay. You began rattling off all the good things your dorm room had to offer, but the small, cramped space you occupied was nothing less than a prison in your mind at the moment. When Reno finally left, slung over the shoulder of Rude as Elena thanked Gladio relentlessly for the ‘fun’ time, you battled yourself.

Maybe he would return to the same suave man you came for, or maybe, you hoped, he’d fall someplace in between.

His offer still hung heavy in the air as he invited you for a drink. The clutter of empty cups forgotten, he produced an aged Bourbon, his favorite, he revealed, and only saved for what he considered to be special occasions.

“A successful party?” you wondered out loud, bringing your glass to your lips.  
“No,” he muttered, grinning over at you.

He was a smooth-talker, and though you repeated this fact to yourself, you continued to close the distance between the two of you. You started off perfectly fine, leaned over the counter as he swayed across from you, just lightly tipsy.

Gladio eventually found himself next to you, hand on your thigh as he leaned back, resting his chin into his free hand. You didn’t fight him when his hand moved up, fingertips smoothing over your inner thigh. You leaned closer to each other, shoulders brushing. He’d pulled a flannel shirt over his broad shoulders sometime in the night.

It dipped off his shoulder, revealing the same, tanned, inked skin you admired previously.

His hand came around to grasp at your jaw, thumb sliding across your lower lip. He was impossibly close, expensive cologne filling your senses as he closed the distance. Chapped lips pressed against yours, the sting of bourbon long forgotten as his tongue invaded your mouth. He tasted like whisky, cigarettes, and something fruity. A weird combination you’d not associated with him, but pleasant none the less.

The rough scrape of his stubble slid past your cheeks as his lips left yours. They pressed against your jawline, teeth briefly grasping at your earlobe as a small gasp emitted from your lips. Gladio pressed open mouthed kisses against your throat, angling your neck so he could get the best possible coverage.

The wet heat of his tongue against the sensitive flesh of your neck was almost more than you could take. Your eyes skimmed across his figure as he busied himself elsewhere. His muscled thighs were parted as he leaned forward. He moved his arm forward, curling around your waist and dragging your chair closer to his.

It skidded across the floor, emitting a soft groan at the friction. Gladio leaned back, panting lightly as hooded eyelids observed your flushed skin. Your eyes traveled to his most private part, biting your lip to prevent the groan from escaping your mouth at the sight of his bulging manhood. It only made sense as to why someone his stature would be packing more than the average male, but still, eying it with just the cover of his leather pants made you wonder how it would even be possible.

“In time,” He murmured, catching your chin in his hand once more as he lifted your lips to his once more.

His kiss was softer this time. He broke away, standing up from the stool and offering his hand down to you. You took it without hesitation, partying through the debris of the party as he turned up the stereo once more from its quiet murmur to a comfortable, noise-covering volume.

It wasn’t enough to be ear-splitting, but it was just enough to conceal the onslaught of noises that would inevitably escape your mouths.

“I remember offering to go down on you earlier,” Gladio grinned, “the offer still stands if you’re interested.”

You could only weakly nod, slightly embarrassed to vocally project your acceptance to his desires. Gladio raised an eyebrow at you, pressing you against the wall of the hallway, hands resting on your hips. His eyes held that same disbelief, smoky and cool, they were almost as hypnotizing as the rest of him.

“Come on,” He breathed, “you spoke so much at the coffee shop, where’d that girl go?”

He was teasing, hand pressed to the wall beside your head as he leaned down, just barely ghosting his lips across yours.

“I just,” You couldn’t get the words out before he pressed his clothed arousal against you.

Hips flushed against each other, a quiet gasp left your parted lips. He wanted you to tell him how much you wanted him, but the words refused to form on your tongue. Your body eagerly awaited his advances, accepting him entirely as some sort of haven.

He hiked his hand up onto your thigh, lifting it up as he rolled his hips slow against your own. His manhood was pressed against the leather, and you wondered how he was capable of standing in them for so long. He showed no signs of discomfort in his face, but you refused to believe he wasn’t in even the slightest bit of pain.

“Just what?” he asked, shedding himself of the flannel that rested over his shoulders, “Do you want this?”

He wasn’t asking to be sultry, but a genuine concern for your vocal consent that you wanted this with him.

“If you don’t want this, I can walk you back to the dorms and we forget this happened and go on as normal. I won’t be mad.”   
“I want this,” You clarified, “I want you.”

The fire returned his elusive glance, pupils dilating as he ran his tongue across his inviting lips. His gaze was primal and borderline feral. With your consent, he wasted no time diving in once more, slipping his tongue between your lips to get a taste. You clenched your thighs together, feeling your sex pulse in response, growing wetter as your body prepared itself for what was soon to come.

His hands slid up the curves of your hips and waist, sliding over your stomach as he grasped at your breasts over your bra. He engulfed them in his palms, moving his kisses down as he sunk to his knees in front of you.

“There’s no one here,” he murmured, lifting your shirt above your belly, “feel free to be as loud as you want.”

He ran his tongue along the contours of your stomach. Feeling your skin heat in response, you slowly dragged your top over your head, watching as his eyes scanned your exposed torso. He reached up, unhooking the clasps of your bra with extreme accuracy. It slid down your shoulders, the chill air hitting your exposed chest, nipples perking in response.

“You’re a goddamn goddess,” He murmured against your flesh.

His thumbs ran along the curve of your breast, thumbs gliding across your nipples as he made his way back up. He didn’t waste a second as he latched his mouth onto your chest, warm tongue sliding across your sensitive buds as he sucked gently. When he released the pert bud, he moved down, unbuttoning your jeans.

Time seemed to slow around the two of you as the song switched over. He was leisurely with his affections, sliding your jeans down your legs as you stepped out of them. Gladio’s hands glided up your legs, squeezing at your thighs as he brought your hips forward towards his face. He rested on his knees, pressing his lips just above your covered core.

Heat rose to your cheeks as you pressed a hesitant hand against his head. He looked up, brilliant eyes shining as he winked, long eyelashes fluttering in response. His tongue darted out of his mouth, pressing against your core through the fabric of your damp panties. Gladio released a heavy sigh, pulling you closer and resting his hands against your ass.

He licked a stripe up, pupils dilating once more as the sound of your weak moans filled his ears. The smallest bit of friction was welcomed as your hips involuntarily bucked against his eager mouth. He peeled your panties down your thighs, taking in the sight of your glistening sex, proof of your body’s reaction to his advances.

“Look at you,” He murmured, voice filled with awe, “so wet and ready.”

His tongue dipped between your folds, tasting the wetness that had accumulated.

“Just like honey.”

He sang your praises as he dipped in, fingers tracing the edge of your entrance in a taunting manner. He was wickedly good at what he was doing, tracing your clit with the tip of his tongue. He gently parted your lips, a single finger invading you as he sucked your clit into his mouth. Gladio crooked his fingers inside, rubbing along the sensitive rough patch that had you gasping, clutching at his hair.

“That’s it,” He said, encouraging the moments of your hips against his face.

“Gladdy,” You whimpered.

His eyes were hyper focused on you, waiting for your next words.

“What do you want?” he gasped out, pushing his finger in and out of you, “tell me with your words, sweetheart.”   
“I want your,” You stuttered, feeling him hook his finger once more, “I want your cock.”

It was like you flipped a switch. The suave, calculating man disappeared as he stood up, taking his finger out of you and dipping it into his own mouth. He took your hand, ushering you into his bedroom as he shut the door. The noise from the stereo was muffled as he stalked towards you, laying you out onto his bed.

You sat up on your elbows watching as his hands skimmed down his torso.

He was putting on a show, thumbs catching the edge of his pants, teasing them down to reveal the dark trail of hair leading down to his arousal. Gladio gripped the edges of his zipper, dragging it down painfully slowly as he unbuttoned them. He stopped then, crawling over you once more.

You dropped back onto his plush bed as he pressed his lips against yours. Everything in you was on fire, clutching as his bulging biceps as he rolled his cock against you once more.

“You want this?” He asked once more.  
“I want you.”

It was all the consent he needed, rolling back and sliding his leather pants down his legs. It was an endearing struggle, watching him shuffle out of the tight pants that caught around his thighs. He carefully peeled them away, tossing them back as he stood in front of you, naked glory shining for your eyes to see.

He was muscled everywhere, but you didn’t have time to admire those muscles before he came forward once more. He was rock hard, standing at full attention with a pearlescent bead of pre-cum at the tip. You reached forward with zero regards, wrapping your hand around his thick length as he closed his eyes, a shudder wracking his body.

You slowly moved your hand up and down his length, intently watching his blissful reactions to the pleasure you bestowed on him. His hands gripped his own thighs for purchase, kneeling above you with his head tilted to the ceiling. He was losing himself in his pleasure.

He shook his head, the fog momentarily leaving him as he reached back, fingers grazing over your clit as he rubbed soft circles in time with your hand movements. You were almost content with him now, to get off just like this. But there was an ache brewing inside of you that rivaled the feeling of the coil that tightened in your lower belly.

“I don’t wanna cum yet,” he said, wrapping his hand around your wrist.

He reached into his pants pocket, producing a metallic package between his fingers. Like it was an art, he opened the foil package and slid the condom across his length.

“Open up.”

Gladio nestled himself between your thighs, taking a hold of his hardened manhood to guide himself forward. With a heavy groan, Gladio dipped inside of you, slowly pushing in until he reached the hilt and bottomed out. He was hot and heavy inside of you, tip pulsating with pleasure as his face contorted to reveal his pleasure. A hiss escaped between his teeth as he pulled back slowly, watching himself slowly exit your willing body, glistening with your arousal. He held your thighs with his hands, pulling himself almost all the way before forcefully dipping back in.

He rolled his hips with expert precision, balls slapping against your ass embarrassingly loud. The only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of your moans and the movement of your wet skin. He thrust in, hitting the hidden spot inside of you that fingers couldn’t reach. White hot pleasure filled your senses as you gripped his arms.

Gladio’s eyes narrowed on you. He pulled your body forward, rougher with his movements as the promise of bruises began forming on your hips. Every nerve ending in you was exploding with pleasure, sweat slick against your skin from exertion. You glanced up at him, lust overtaking your system and overpowering the shyness you felt towards him earlier.

It was as if Gladio sensed this, moving his gaze to you as he rolled his hips into your dripping sex. He cocked his head to the side in a teasing manner, leaning down to capture your lips in a rough kiss. A string of saliva connects your lips when he pulls away.

“Feels good letting your wild side take over doesn’t it?” He growled.   
“Yeah,” you whimpered, “It feels so good.”   
“Consider yourself lucky,” He murmured, “I don’t let just anyone on my cock, you know.”

His words light a fire inside of you as he punctuates them with a rough thrust into your sweet spot. With your increased tempo, moans spill freely from your lips.

“So tight,” he praised, “best pussy I ever had.”

Somewhere among the discarded clothes, a cell phone rings. Gladio paid no attention, all focus on the pleasure running rampant between your bodies.

“You gonna cum?” He questioned, trailing his fingers down to press hard against your clit.

A gasp tore from your throat as you nodded at him, legs widening to welcome him in further as he leaned down, bracing himself on his forearms. He pressed open mouthed kisses against your shoulder his thrusts grew sloppy. His fingers moving faster as the coil inside you tightened.

You gripped his shoulder, eyes finding each other as the coil burst. Your sex tightened around Gladio, inner walls convulsing around his cock as you let out a moan. He kept his attention locked on you even when he felt the warmth of his seed fill the condom. His groans were deep as he clutched at the bed-sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

He kept thrusting, riding out your orgasms as you continued to come undone around him.

“Holy fuck,” he groaned, eyebrows pulling together as he stared down at you.

“You look so fucking hot like this,” Gladio complimenting, slowing his hips.

He came to a reluctant stop, breathing heavily as his lips pressed softly against your own. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, welcoming his embrace. Your fingers threaded through his soft locks, melting into his kiss.

“I meant what I said,” Gladio murmured, pulling away from you, “I don’t do this with everyone.”  
“Glad to hear,” you smiled.

When the heat of the party had ended and the sun rose, your bid your goodbye to Gladio and promised to see each other on Campus. The promise to hang out alone was left unspoken, the connection between the two of you a lingering question mark.

You arrived to class that morning, and all mentions of the party were absent. Even Reno showed no signs of his hangover when he slouched down into a chair. Prompto was his usual, excitable self with no trace of the scent of booze on him, though you were sure those were the same clothes he wore last night.

Even if the entire campus knew what happened at Gladio’s party, no one said anything.

Because that was his rule – the covenant that remained an unspoken.

What happens at the party, stays at the party.


End file.
